Toppei's Survivor: Siquijor
| previousseason = Palau | nextseason = All Stars }} A Halloween presentation of Toppei's Survivor Series began on October 28, 2014 through November 28, 2014. Features 16 brand new castaways, and set back again in the Philippines. get_right71 won the season and was named the Sole Survivor, defeating patriciasigmond and Snake by a jury vote of 3-1-1. Twists *'Four Tribes' *'Ghost Tribe' - On the first day of the game, a poll challenge commence, the 4 players got the most votes will be the member of Multo. This tribe will have automatic immunity for the first six days. The tribe does guess who lose in the challenges to received a reward though. *'Hidden Immunity Idols' - A brand new mechanism of finding the idols is establish. An idol board numbered from 1-100 numbers where 2 idols is in there. Every episode players may guess one number from the idol board, and if their tribe won in immunity challenge will rewarded extra two guesses in idol board. *'Tribe Absorption' - At Day 12, all tribes compete for Immunity Challenge, the last two tribes will be divided into Duwende and Manananggal via school-yard pick. **'RandoJudgement' - Due to odd-numbered, last person unpicked was face this twist. This player can either be the seventh member of Duwende or Manananggal, Exiled (replace the eliminated person in losing tribe), or can be eliminated via randomizer. *'Double Whammy' - At day 27, it revealed that two castaways will voted out from tribal council which two will be voted out in just one session. Castaways The Game No revote occur instead a two player who incurred a self vote will be randomized who's got to be eliminated. Two are won immunity due to technicality in the challenge. Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Ace |— |— |— |— |— | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Ace | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Andre | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Nels | colspan="2"|— | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|GW | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Zach | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Jeremy | colspan="3" rowspan="3" style="background-color: ;"|Jury Vote |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Patricia |— |— |— |— |— | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Carson | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Natalie | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Nels | colspan="2"|— | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Natalie | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Zach | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Jeremy |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Natalie |— |— |— |— |— | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Carson | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Ahmir | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Nels | colspan="2"|— | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Zach | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Zach x2 | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Jeremy |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jeremy |— |— |— |— |— | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Carson | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Ahmir | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Jeremy | colspan="2"|— | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Jeremy | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Natalie | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Patricia | colspan="3" style="background-color: ;"|''Did Not Vote'' |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Zach | colspan="2" style="background-color: #F5FFA;"|''Ghost Tribe Member'' | style="background-color: #F5FFA;"|Andrew |— |— | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Carson | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Andre | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Zach | colspan="2"|— | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Patricia | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Natalie | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Ace |- | | style="text-align: left;"|GW |— | style="background-color: #00FFFF;"|Romeo |— |— |— | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Carson | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|GW | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Nels | colspan="2"|— | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|GW | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Natalie | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Bluedevils | colspan="2" style="background-color: #F5FFA;"|''Ghost Tribe Member'' | style="background-color: #F5FFA;"|Jade | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Ahmir | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Andrew | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Andre | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Andre | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Bluedevils | colspan="2" rowspan="2" style="background-color: #696969;"|Ejected | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | colspan="3" style="background-color: ;"|''Did Not Vote'' |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Ahmir | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Ahmir |— |— | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Carson | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Carson | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Ahmir | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Andre | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Natalie | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | colspan="3" style="background-color: ;"|''Did Not Vote'' |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Nels | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Andre |— |— | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Dominic | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Andrew | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Jeremy | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Zach | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|GW | colspan="5" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Ace |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Andre | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Nels |— |— | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Carson | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Nels | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Nels | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Nels | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Ace |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Carson |— | style="background-color: #00FFFF;"|Romeo |— | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Dominic | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Andrew | style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Nels | colspan="7" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | |style="background-color: #FF7518;"|Patricia | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Andrew | colspan="2" style="background-color: #F5FFA;"|''Ghost Tribe Member'' | style="background-color: #F5FFA;"|Bluedevils | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Nels | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Carson | colspan="18" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dominic |— | style="background-color: #00FFFF;"|Dominic |— | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Dominic | colspan="18" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Jade | colspan="2" style="background-color: #F5FFA;"|''Ghost Tribe Member'' | style="background-color: #F5FFA;"|Jade | colspan="18" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Romeo |— | style="background-color: #00FFFF;"|GW | colspan="18" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Cody | style="background-color: #ADFF25;"|Cody | colspan="18" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |} Trivia * Some tribes named from Philippine mythological creatures like Manananggal, an evil, man-eating and blood-sucking monster. Duwende is a dwarf, Sirena is mermaid, and Multo means ghost. Category:Seasons